1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an underfloor unit for a motor vehicle that protects components of the motor vehicle on the ground side.
2. Description of the Related Art
A body of a motor vehicle can have a load-bearing supporting structure with solid longitudinal members and solid crossmembers connected to one another to form a supporting frame and a stable platform to which the remaining components of the motor vehicle can be connected. The supporting structure can support a drive, individual body parts, functional units of the motor vehicle and a payload, and can dissipate the weight forces thereof to an underlying surface. An underfloor unit can be connected to the supporting structure. The underfloor unit forms the underfloor of the motor vehicle and covers and protects components arranged above the underfloor unit with respect to the underlying surface.
DE 10 2013 106 080 A1 discloses an underfloor unit formed entirely from a fiber-reinforced plastic and with a metal sheet on its underside.
There is a constant requirement to reduce the maintenance and repair costs of a motor vehicle. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to have a motor vehicle with low maintenance and/or repair costs.